


they don’t know about us (just wanna tell the world that you're mine)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: hold my hand (i can hear the ghost calling) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Coming Out, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: In which some Avengers are smart, some are oblivious, but everyone cares.





	they don’t know about us (just wanna tell the world that you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction.
> 
> Also, the first fic in this series is written in a non-linear fashion. The hammer scene happens after they get together, and while they're in a "secret" relationship (kept secret only because no one's asked them about it- if asked about it, Tony would immediately tell the truth).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait- I've been binging Criminal Minds in order to write a fic. Hope you enjoy the newest installment in this series!

Natasha is actually the first one of the Avengers to pick up on Sam and Tony's relationship, and that's mostly because she figures it out long before the Avengers actually form.

Tony's walking past her desk, thoughts wrapped up in how to solve the problem of the poisoned arc reactor, when she says "ah" in a tone of realization. He turns to find her level gaze travelling over Tony for a second or so, leaving him embarrassingly unaware of what she's referring to by that "Ah."

"Ah, what?" He asks, and she smiles.

"That's what Wilson is," she says, voice even, and he immediately pales.

"Wilson is _what_?" He asks, praying that his worry- the concern that only extends to Pepper, Rhodey, and Sam- doesn't show through in his voice.

She smirks. "Don't worry, Mr. Stark," she says, turning in her chair to focus back on the computer in front of her. "Your secret's safe with me."

(The tone she says this in, though, makes Tony pretty sure that the statement is conditional.)

\---

"Fuck!" Sam mutters, fists clenching in frustration at how helpless he feels. Normally his leg feels and works just like a normal one, but there are days like today where his depression kicks in and makes him know that there's most definitely a difference. He feels empty inside, useless and 

"Leg giving your trouble?" an amused voice asks, and Sam looks up to find Clint Barton leaning against the fridge across the counter.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"My ear does the same on bad days. Or when it's about to rain. Or when Tasha's about to come down on me for something or other."

"Yeah," Sam says absentmindedly, mind only half-focused on the conversation as he tries to push back the empty feeling with memories of Tony, "My leg sometimes acts up when Tony's on one of his lab-binges and I've got to go rescue him from his own ideas."

"'Tony,' eh?" Clint asks, and something in his tone has Sam looking up at him. "So something  _is_ going on between you two."

Sam swallows. "What exactly do you think is going on between us?"

"Oh, nothing much," Clint says, but his smirk belies his casual words. "Just a little something-something, you know? You're not that subtle."

"It's never really been our strong suit, no."

Clint grins. "Nice to know Stark  _does_ have you. He deserves someone to keep him safe and sane."

"I don't know about the 'sane' part, but you are right about the-"

"Who's talking about sanity?" Tony asks, walking into the kitchen. "And why wasn't I invited?" His gaze falls on Sam's leg, taking in Sam's hand clenched against it. His line of sight instantly flicks up to Sam's face. "Darling, you okay? Leg bothering you?" He grins. "Need a kiss to make it better?"

"Okay," Clint says, peeling himself away from the fridge and heading out to the living room, "I'm done here. Y'all are too sappy for me to handle."

"But I thought you wanted Tony to be happy?" Sam calls after Clint, and laughs when Clint flips him off. Sam looks to Tony, who slides onto the bar stool next to him, his 'calculating scientific problem' expression in place. "Tony, what's up?"

"It's your depression, isn't it?" Tony asks, and Sam nods, not surprised that his husband was able to puzzle it out so quickly. "You know, I have some pills that may work-"

"Tones," Sam says, and sets a reassuring hand on Tony's thigh. "I'm good. Therapy with Dr. Rathaway-Ramon's been working really well. Today's just an off day, that's all."

Tony's face is nothing but concerned as he says, "Anything I can do to help?"

Sam smiles. "A kiss _does_ sound nice."

Tony grins. "Well  _that's_ something I can do."

-

Bruce opens the door to the lab. He steps in, eyes trained on his tablet for the first few seconds as he says, “Tony, I think the adamantium ion can-”

He stops dead as he looks up to find Tony and Sam leaning against one of the tables, fingers buried in each others’ hair as they make out like teenagers.

“Well,” he mutters, “Guess that’s my cue to leave.”

\---

“I think Thor’s picked up on us,” Tony says, taking Sam's right hand in his, and Sam snorts.

“ _That’s_ what you picked up on?” Sam asks. “Not the fact that together we’re “worthy of greatness,” not the fact that other than Thor we’re the only ones who can pick up Mjolnir, but that Thor might _finally_ be clueing in on the obvious?”

Tony shrugs. “Thought it might be helpful to notice." But then his expression turns serious. "But you're right, Sam- this is a big deal. This means that these-" and he gestures to the rings on their entwined hands, "-are no fluke. It means that we made the right decision two years ago. It means that despite what literally all science says, we're soulmates. We're meant to be together and, like, woah, I've got to apologise to my sophomore Philosophy teacher."

Sam smiles, and there's no way to describe the look in eyes as anything but  _fond_. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that why you married me?"

Sam rolls his eyes, then leans in and presses a soft kiss to Tony's lips. "One of many reasons, Mr. Stark-Wilson."

"Ooh," Tony says, eyes sparkling, "Pulling out the last names now, are we?"

"Better get used to it, if the Stark-Wilsons are 'meant for greatness.'"

Tony grabs Sam's lapels and pulls him in close. "I love you," he says, voice quiet.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This half was mostly humor, fluff, and a bit of feels. The second half is probably not as fluffy, just as a warning.


End file.
